POKEBOUND
by Chiny369 Nemo
Summary: Se asemejara mas o menos como a la historia de earthbound pero también tendrá sus semejanzas de pokemon y sus características la historia se apegara al pokemon de le primera generación y con los hechos de pokemon amarillo. Serán 6 pokemones elegidos y y si les gusta la historia pueden comentar , si no pueden ignorarlo si les da la gana,pero bueno espero que les guste.
1. fontfontPROLOGOfontfont

NOTA:

Esta es una aventura pokemon inspirada en 2 juegos de rol RPG

Se asemejara mas o menos como a la historia de earthbound pero también tendrá sus semejanzas de pokemon y sus características la historia se apegara al pokemon de le primera generación y con los hechos de pokemon amarillo.

Serán 6 pokemones elegidos y y si les gusta la historia pueden comentar , si no pueden ignorarlo si les da la gana,pero bueno espero que les guste.

PROLOGO:

Introducción:

Este es el inicio de una leyenda en el mundo pokemon donde 6 pokemones elegidos deberán recolectar las 8 medallas de la región kanto y después pelear contra los 4 guardianes de la región y vencer a su líder para conseguir la insignia sagrada TM y aprender un super poder para demostrar que son dignos de hacer una presencia a un pokemon divino en la cueva en el pueblo cerulian y ser conocidos como leyendas pokemon…


	2. Capitulo 1: LA INTERVENCION DE MEW

CAPITULO 1: LA INTERVENCION DE MEW

Era una pequeña noche en pueblo paleta donde todos los habitantes estaban dormidos en ese momento todo era muy pacifico hasta que un ruido muy raro de una tormenta se desato en el cielo despertando todos los habitantes de un susto despertando al alcalde Tangela unos habitantes avisanron con terror :

SEÑOR TANGELA,SEÑOR TANGELA,SEÑOR TAANGEEELAAAA!...- dijo la Pidgey con pánico.

¡QQUUUUEEEE!.- grito el Tangela quejándose.

*snif*,aaa *snif*.- Pidgey lloro por gritarle el alcalde.

¿Qué?.- Pregunto Tangela.

se… señor alcalde Tangela vera acaba de caer una enorme tormenta eléctrica y devastadora y esa es la misma que afecto mucho a la isla cinnabar la semana pasada es… es… igual.(por el hecho que callo igualmente en la isla cinnabar cayo una tormenta idéntica).- dijo el Rattata.

¡OH,NOOOOOO!tengo que hacer algo de prisa.- ordeno Tangela.

El alcalde acompañando a los dos niños, mientras donde se ubicaba una familia de una Raichu y un Pikachu esperaban a su familiares uno era el padre del Pikachu que vivía en el extranjero y otro era un Raichu adolecente , de 14 años era hijo de la raichu y hermano mayor del Pikachu que había ido a buscar unos regalos para dárselos a su hermanito para su cumpleaños el Pikachu iba ha cumplir los 8 años en unos días ,el siempre llevaba una bolsa con su equipo de supervivencia y una Piedra Lunar de la suerte nunca iba a ninguna parte sin ella , Raichu resibió la Piedra Lunar de su padre que se lo había obsequiado cuando el era mas pequeño, y el le había dicho a su Hermanito que algún día le daría la Piedra Lunar para proporcionarle suerte en su vida y era efectiva y que el dia que la tuviera, que el hiciera lo mismo con la persona con mas confianza que le tuviera ,La raichu estaba preparando para acostarse a dormir ya que su hijo estaba dormido hasta que escucho el pánico de las afueras del pueblo y fue a ver que pasaba, el alcalde la había llamado de inmediato a la emergencia, mientras fue a ver y ayudar a los demás del pueblo paleta, el estaba precensiando un sueño a un ser divino(una intervención para ser precisa) el volaba en el espacio oscuro a través de sus sueños, Pikachu no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando tenia un poco de miedo de su situación apareció una criatura de su tamaño enfrente de el, tenia una cola larga curvada tenia la apariencia de un gato mas o menos y brillaba de azul criatura decía su nombre repetida vez , una y otra vez por varios minutos hasta que por fin Pikachu le responde:

¿Quién eres tu?¿Que quieres de mi?¿Donde estoy?¿Acaso estoy muerto?¿Estoy drogado o que?...,- dijo Pikachu en guardia.

Claro que no pikachu estas vivo…,- dijo riéndose suavemente sobre todo en las 2 ultimas preguntas la criatura divina.

¿Como sabe usted mi nombre?,- dijo Pikachu asombrado.

Por que usted es uno de los 6 elegidos de la leyenda de kanto que muy pronto comenzaras en tu búsqueda…,- dijo la criatura divina con su voz llena de sabiduría.

¿Uno de los 6 elegido?¿de cual leyenda?.- pregunto Pikachu.

La leyenda de 6 pokemons elegidos que deberán recolectar las 8 medallas de la región kanto y después pelear contra los 4 guardianes de la región y vencer a su líder para conseguir la insignia sagrada TM y aprender un super poder para demostrar que son dignos de hacer una presencia ante mi en persona (mas bien en pokemon XD) en la cueva en el pueblo cerulian darles mi bendición y una misión muy importate cuando estén reunidos y sean conocidos como leyendas pokemon mas adelante en un futuro… y tu eres uno de los 6 elegidos el mas importante se podría decir mientras que los otros 5 te ayudaran en en tu viaje y serán parte muy importante para ti y peliaran a tu lado y serán tus amigos en medio que los vas a ir conociendo... tu sabras cuando los veas tu instito lo sabra y te guiara hacia tu destino…..- explico la criatura divina.

A mi destino…- lo penso Pikachu.

Después la criatura comenzó a desvanecer lentamente frente a sus ojos

Espera ¿Cuando va ser eso ?y no se ni su nombre…- dijo Pikachu alarmante.

Soy Mew…y tu aventura esta a punto de empezar…- dijo Mew

ESPERA MEW, NO TE VAYAS ¿hay algo mas que deba saber? .- pregunto Pikachu.

el resto tu sabras , tu instinto y tus sentidos te guiaran a tu destino…solo cree en ti…- dijo Mew sonriendo ligeramente con esperanza.

Mew desvaneciéndose por completo y pikachu con confianza de lo que Mew le dijo.

Lo hare cree en mi no te voy a fallar…LO PROMETO.- dijo Pikachu con orgullo.


	3. Capitulo 2: BUSCANDO A LICKITUNG

CAPITULO 2: BUSCANDO A LICKITUNG

Despues de un rato el pikachu seguía durmiendo hasta que entro una eevee su amiga y también su rival ella lo despertó con un placaje…

¡LEVANTATE FLOJO!.-grito La Eevee.

¡AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!.-grito Pikachu.

que diablos te pasa Eevee estaba teniendo un buen sueño hasta que me levantaste.- gruño Pikachu.

ooo lo siento mucho, acaso el bebe no a terminado de mojar el colchon ¿Eh,Pikky? …XD.-se burlo Eevee.

No me llames Pikky y ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?.-dijo Pikachu disgustado por su sobrenombre.

Oh, de seguro que te no habras enterado de otra horrible tormenta como la de la semana pasada…- dijo Eevee.

OTRA?.- dijo Pikachu, casi en estado de shock.

Claro que si, el alcalde Tangela a informado a todos que debemos evacuar la area y refugiarse a otro lado ahora….- imformo Eevee.

Oh no,oh no,oh noo…-susurro Pikachu pensando con tristeza y miedo de que su hermano que había salido a conseguirle un regalo de cumpleaños para el, esta afuera ahora.

vámonos …¡YA!,debemos irnos corremos peligro aquí ahora.- dijo desesperada Eevee.

Pikachu asintió la cabeza y ambos salieron corriendo en busca de su refugio donde todos se escondian de la tormenta…

Después de un rato por el camino de la ruta 001 en la siguiente ruta, estaban los otros pokemons del pueblo paleta reunidos en un refugio construido de hojas y ramas, largas y resistentes…

¿Que están esperando?¿Que hacen afuera? Entren niños.- ordeno Tangela.

Oiga ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde esta Lickitung? ¿esta aquí alcalde? .- Pregunto Eevee preocupa por su amigo.

lo lamento no lo he visto, el había ido a buscar unas ricas bayas para la cena pero con esta tormenta me aterra la idea de dejar a mi asistente en la lluvia arriesgando su vida, o pobre Lickitung. Chicos por favor búsquenlo ahora antes de que sea tarde y le pase algo malo.- lamentando Tangela.

No se preocupe señor, cuente conmigo alcalde.-dijo Eevee, orgullosa de si misma.

Lo vamos a encontrar, volveremos pronto.- dijo Pikachu, apoyando a Eevee.

Buena suerte chicos, no lleguen tarde.- dijo Tangela deseándole la suerte a ambos.

Luego de varias horas de búsqueda la tormenta comenzaban a caminar mas despacio perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar a Lickitung, luego de un rato, la tormenta continuaba fuerte ,Pikachu entonces suspiro profundamente pensando en su Hermano en ese momento.

"

¿piensas ahora en tu hermano?.- pregunto Eevee, mirando a Pikachu.

si…Espero que este bien…no quiero que algo malo le pase.- resonó triste Pikachu.

Tal vez el este bien, el es muy fuerte se puede cuidar a si mismo, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo de pensar en el, debemos buscar a lickitung antes de que le pase algo, asi que date prisa.- dijo Eevee.

tienes razón vamosnos.- respondió Pikachu.

Mientras que ambos sigueron en su búsqueda después de un rato tenían un presentimiento de que algo los estaba siguiendo hoja tras hoja la tormenta eléctrica ya paro , pero había empezado a llover y estaba haciendo mucho frio, ambos pokemons cansados estaban temblando mucho e incluso estaban dispuesto a redirse en su búsqueda.

Hasta que Eevee y Pikachu se percataron de que había una cruatura atrás de ellos y grande, como estaba oscuro y la lluvia estaba muy fuerte y ruidosa, no podían distinguirlo ni la criatura a ellos.

Era mas grande que ellos se veía que tenia una cola grande y gruesa,la criatura era robusta y se podía ver salir algo como tentaculo grueso de donde estaba la cara que comenzaba a atacarlos a ambos.

Ambos pokemons esquivaron ese enorme tentáculo,y fueron a atacar a sus espaldas, Eevee primero le lanzo un ataque de arena alrededor de el dejando a la criatura ciega , mientras que Pikachu le lanza una onda eléctrica que deja al enemigo paralizado, la criatura no se puede mover en ese momento, Eevee luego se hace para atrás para lanzar un ataque de golpe de cuerpo, dejando a la criatura caerse al suelo, Pikachu finalizo con impacto trueno dejando gemir un grito.

Al percatarse de ese grito y la forma como grito se sorpredieron a ver que no era una criatura si no se trataba de lickitung que estaba para traer malas noticias al pueblo y a sus amigos.

¿Lickitung? ¿Eras tu?.- dijo Eevee sorprendida.

Si, por supuesto que soy yo, pensé que eran esos enanos malnacidos que perseguí ase rato y los perdi, pero no, eran ustedes me alegro que estén aquí….- dijo Lickitung un poco adolorido.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Y ¿A que te refieres con esos enanos malnacidos?.- pregunto Pikachu.

Pikachu, amigo… hay algo que debo decirles a todos, especialmente a ti…debemos regresar donde esta el pueblo…todos deben enterarse…. Esto que te voy a decir a ti y a todos no les va a gustar…- dijo Lickitung con frialdad en su voz.


End file.
